1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the electric-power industry and, more particularly, to methods of assembling cylindrical storage batteries.
The invention may be used in producing chemical sources of electric energy, mostly cylindrical storage batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present-day developments of small-sized portable radio-electronic equipment and electrotechnical devices of various designations places more stringent demands upon the reliability and useful life of electric energy sources which power them, in particular, upon the dependable sealing of cylindrical storage batteries.
Known in the art is a method of assembling cylindrical storage batteries (cf. French Pat. No. 7440050, class HOIM 4/76, 1976), which comprises the operations of arranging a block of electrodes in the body of the cylindrical storage battery, filling the latter with a measured quantity of electrolyte, mounting a valve on the lid of the storage battery, installing the battery's lid with a gasket in the cylindrical storage battery body, rolling-in the edge of the storage battery via the gasket to its lid, and electrically charging and discharging of the cylindrical storage battery.
However, the disclosed method of assembling the cylindrical storage battery involves the ingress of electrolyte to the surface of the gasket which leads to the moistening of the contacting surfaces and, consequently, makes the battery sealing less reliable.